What do you really want?
by angle of death103
Summary: now that he has it all, what else is there? or rather who else? KirigiOC.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Elektra characters, or the series.

Summary: I just thought this up one night after watching Elektra, sorta like a "what if" fiction. What if Kirigi killed Elektra and Abby in the garden? What if he finally wiped out all those who stood in his way? Now that he has everything, what could he possible still want?

Chapter One:

Victory

Kirigi sat in the conference room, where all the leaders of the hand used to meet. He sat at the head of the table, where his father used to sit. _Yeah, where he USED to sit._ He laughed darkly. Kirigi was now the sole leader of the hand.

FLASHBACK

Two weeks ago….

He was able to kill the warrior, Elektra, the treasure, Abby, and their pitiful mentor, Stick. He returned to the clan with the soul purpose to take over and finally claim all that was rightfully his.

When he walked in the room, all those sniveling parasites praised and cheered his victory and made it their own. They weren't even there; none of them lifted a finger to help the cause yet they all boosted like it had been their blades that severed the heads of their greatest rivals. They made him sick and it was sad that at one point in his life he actually wanted to be like them. When he realized that they were nothing but lazy greedy cowards who'd rather send their own child to fight and die for them, he decided his place was out on the battlefield facing the enemy head on with his soldiers, his comrades, his true friends, the only two left that stood right beside him battered and wounded. He'd drag them here to see his finally victory and almost went berserk when he saw those imbeciles look down their nose at them, one even had the gall to say out loud "Those freaks are still alive. They should have died the abomination they are. The son of the leader of the hand shouldn't assort himself with such rejects. You dare bring them before us."

The room went silent, before I could put that bottom-feeding son of a bitch in his place my father answered for me "What does it matter. We'll soon be taking over the world." And then they all cheered and laughed once again forgetting that the three of us stood there.

Finally I could take no more of this mockery that used to be the honorable clan the hand, well as honorable as you can get when you're the beckon of evil. I walked towards my father who, through the whole commotion, kept a somber face. The old fool knew what I came for, he seemed to be the only one who knew that all the lives in this room had been forfeited the moment I completed my mission. He knew I had come for him and he still held his head up high, prepared for his dissention of the throne. Even as I'm stalking towards him, as the fools in the room got drunk off their wine and made unflattering sexually remarks about and to Typhoid Mary, I still had an ounce of respect for the man that was once my father and mentor.

He stood there wise and defiant to the last and I must say I commended him. As usually he stared down at me and sneered as it I was nothing but another thorn in his side, I'm used to the disdain my father and his colleagues have always shown me and my men because I wasn't "one of them". No matter what I did, how successful my team and I were, they never acknowledged them or me. They waited for us to fail, but as you can see that'll never happen. Had I really cared for the man now marked for dead, I'm sure I would have liked to have known that maybe once in my miserable life he was proud of what I've become; but I don't!

I knelt beside his chair with my head down in submission and waiting for his acceptance of me. At that point the room went quiet so everyone could watch and hear the transaction between father and son. "Father, I hope you're proud of what I've become because of you. I've done what your weakness has prevented you from doing so long ago and now I'm the new head of this clan!" Kirigi said the words loud enough for all to hear, his voice was full of arrogance, pride, and disdain. He could feel the smiles of his friends and hear the gasps of the other men in the room. And then there was silence for a long while, there was a smooth swish sound that you could barley hear, but you could feel, thanks to Kirigi. He stood upon his feet and looked down at the now decapitated body of his father.

The men in the room jumped out of their seats and some of the losers even had the nerve to scream. Kirigi placed the blood soaked sword on the table and turned to now standing men. He picked up the still shock and fear-ridden head of his father and with a smirk showed it to all of them. "This is where weakness gets you. I want no more excuses and that goes for everybody. I've sat by for to long watching as your greed and cowardice infected, weakened, and shamed the good name of this clan. No more!" he said sinisterly. He dropped the head on the table and walked out of the room.

The men all breathed a sigh of relief and sat back in their chairs, so caught up in their reprieve they didn't notice the two figures, Kirigi had left behind, closing and locking the doors. With a smirk the two turned to one another and then to the other occupants in the room. Mary went to the left side of the room and Tattoo went to the right, by the time the others realized they were there it was too late. Tattoo released his hawk and wolves from his stomach and shoulder, while Mary blew her deadly kissed to the men on her side of the room. The hawk flew around once in awhile swooping down to peck some poor souls eyes out, the wolves were gnawing and dragging their victims into dark corners and returning, drenched in blood, to find more prey. Within ten minutes the two walked out the room covered in blood and laughing.

As they walked down the hall, Kirigi walked back into the room to find the smell of decay and blood thick in the air. The two disposed of the bodies before they left, thankfully leaving his father's head on the table as an ornament and the body in the chair but all other traces of the bloodbath was gone except for the smell. With a whirl of his wrist, all the windows opened and the wind rushed into the room, replacing the repulsive smell with its fresh scent. He walked up to the head of the table and pushed the headless body out of his father's old chair. He sat down and picked up the dirty sword, he wiped the blood on the silk white shirt that covered the torso of the body.

When he was satisfied with it's cleaning, he spat on the body and watched as it disappeared into a black and green ball of smoke. Before the smoke completely evaporated, it seeped into his nose and mouth. It filled his body to the brim making his cloths rip and his eyes turn green, and with a big sigh it left his body and disappeared into thin air. Kirigi shuck his head a couple of times to get used to the effects of the passing ceremony, in which he is gifted with all of his father's power and knowledge and that of his ancestors before him.

He flexed his now enlarged muscles and felt the new power surge through him as he clinched and unclenched his fists. He wanted to test out his new powers and so he left the room and headed off to dominate the world.

END OF FLASHBACK


End file.
